The Honeymoon Trip
by KidaTakashi
Summary: After the wedding, comes the honeymoon. But with Aang in charge of the trip, things are bound to get a little... special.


**AN**: Hey guys! Sooo, this is my first fic! I hope you find it okay :) Enjoy!

* * *

''Where are we going?'' Katara laughed as she leaned against her newly wed husband. The wind ruffled her hair as she wrapped her arms around Aang's. Appa soar through the cloudless sky and the sun was shining brightly. It was a perfect day. A perfect start on what would hopefully be a perfect honeymoon. A chuckle escaped the airbender's lips and Katara looked up at that childish face that was wearing the same grin that seemed to never disappear from his face.  
''You'll see. It's a surprise!'' Aang's voice spoke, his grin growing even wider.

After a couple of hours of flying, Katara felt Appa's feet touch the ground, and a gush of ice cold wind swept over her. But before she could react to the cold, a warm watertribe coat covered her arms, and her husband's arms wrapped around her for extra effect. How he has ever been able to keep warm in this weather had always been a mystery to the waterbender. She looked around with confusion written clearly on her face.  
''Aang, this is the Southern Watertribe. What on earth are we doing here? I thought this was supposed to be a honeymoon away from everything, not just a home visit'' Katara looked up at Aang, wanting an explanation more than anything. But all she was met with was that grin. As much as she loved Aang's playful side, it could sometimes drive her insane.  
''Don't worry, it's just a quick stop on the way'' he said as he looked around, as if to try and find something. _Oh god_, Katara thought, _please tell me he's not lost again_. The girl let out a long sigh of defeat.  
''Fine, what are we doing he-'' She was cut off as a hand grabbed hers, and she was pulled forward through the ankle-high snow. She grabbed her coat just before it fell of her shoulders, and concentrated on following the airbender without tripping in the snow. Normally, she would protest, but right now she just wanted to get over with whatever games Aang was playing on her.

''Here we are!'' the younger boy suddenly exclaimed. This made Katara jump a bit, before she studied her surroundings. There was a cliff, and at the end of it she could just skim the water. But nothing seemed special about this place. It seemed kind of familiar, though. Maybe she had played here as a kid?  
''And where exactly is here?'' the brown-haired girl asked, her tone a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. Again, the airbender simply grinned and laughed once. That smile was getting more and more annoying.  
''Aang, will you tell me already?'' But what good was it. The more she looked at that grinning face, the more her own smile grew wider. ''Aang!'' She complained, but this time she was couldn't help but laugh.  
''Just a second,'' he said as he reached inside his outfit, his tongue sticking just slightly out between his lips in concentration. Without noticing herself, Katara had leaned her head just slightly to the side, her smile growing softer. To think that this boy, no, this _man_, was her husband. It was like a dream come true.  
''Aha!'' The man she'd been staring at suddenly burst out, pulling the thing he'd been searching for, that was now in his hand, in front of the brown-haired girl's face.

Katara starred at it for about half a minute, before she finally focused her eyes on the man holding it. ''Oh no you didn't!'' she said, as she started laughing, unable to control herself. ''no no no no! I am way too old for that!'' She laughed, pushing his hand away from her face. But her husband was persistent, and refused to budge.  
''No way! You never get too old for this!'' Aang said happily, grabbing Katara's hand with his free one. ''Come on, just one last time, for me'' And then the most adorable smile spread across his face and his eyes seemed to get just the tiniest bit bigger. The waterbender was just about to protest, when she felt something touch her feet. And then, they were surrounded.  
''Look what you did, Aang'' But she could do nothing but smile, as she bent down and petted one of the many penguins. With a sigh, she surrendered. ''Fine, one last time. Now throw them the fish before they start eating us instead'' she said before finding the biggest of the penguins she could spot.  
''Woohoo! Let's go!'' the avatar, who had long since picked his penguin, shouted excitedly. And then they were off.

The snow plashed out to their sides as they rushed full speed down the mountain. They zig zagged in between rocks, and glided through all sorts of tunnels. Pure joy. That was what Katara felt, for the second time this day. The first one being when Aang for the first time called her his wife, right after they finished their wedding. Of course, the whole wedding in itself had just been the most wonderful moment of her life. But something about sliding full speed down a cliff on the back of a penguin just seemed extremely peaceful. It felt like home, like childhood. Back when you didn't have a care in the world. As for mr. Avatar, well, he seemed to have a pretty good time as well. Katara could have sworn that not even for one tiny second did his laughing stop. How did that boy.. _man_, breathe?

After what seemed like a lifetime, they reached the bottom. Disappointment swept over Katara as she realized that perfect moment was over. Yet she laughed. She laughed harder than she had in a long time. She felt tears of joy gather in the corners of her eyes, as she forgot about her surroundings. But her laughter was caught off when she felt a small, yet blissful peck land on her cheek. She stiffened, unable to move as she felt the tingle run down her spine and end up in her stomach, taking the shape of a million butterflies. Suddenly, there was a whisper in her ear. ''I love you, my dear wife.'' And then a hand was placed on her cheek and her head turned to the side as her lips found his. _''My forever girl.''_

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, and please leave a review! :)


End file.
